Father Son Time
by Burning Fate
Summary: Kim Kil Whan doesn't know much about his own father, just that he lays around and doesn't have a job. But maybe there's more to Jake than Kim Kil Whan knows. There's only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF ADVENTURE TIME. IT BELONGS TO CARTOON NETWORK. **

* * *

Kim Kil Whan held the non-playable ocarina his father had given him as he sat in the same chair he read books in. The very first thing his father had ever given him, and it didn't work. He couldn't do anything with it except hold it and stare at it.

"Maybe dad isn't so bad after all." He said to himself with a small smile. When Kim Kil Whan and his other siblings were pups, Jake was around all of the time. He was dead set on being the best dad ever, and he was. Jake's pups looked up to him and loved him. They felt close to him. But ever since the pups had grown up, which only took a few weeks, Jake seemed distant towards them.

Kim Kil Whan shook his head and sighed. Then, his wife, a bear walked into the room he was in.

"Honey? Is everything alright?" She asked, snapping Kim Kil Whan's attention to her.

"Oh, uh, yes. Everything... Everything's fine." He said, then went back to looking at the ocarina. She walked to his side and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know better than that. I am your wife after all." Kim Kil Whan again sighed and he sat the ocarina down on the small end table beside him and he held his wife's hand.

"I'm just...thinking about dad. You know, the whole job thing and all." He said.

"Well," his wife stated, "why not talk to him about it?"

"Oh please. He wouldn't listen to me. His life's job is just being immature and having fun."

"Well, how do you know that?" She had a point. Kim Kil Whan barely knew anything about his own father. All he really knew was that Jake was his father, and Jake didn't have an actual job.

"There could be more to your father than meets the eye, sweetie. You're off today, so why not go have some father son time?" Kim Kil Whan looked back at the ocarina.

"It might settle things between the two of you." Said his wife, then she kissed him on the forehead and left him alone in the room to think. Spending a whole day with his father... Something he nor any of his siblings had ever done before. Well, except for Jake Jr. But that was more of a prank or a stunt.

It was time to see what all his father was up to. Kim Kil Whan went downstairs to kiss his wife goodbye before he left for the tree house.

* * *

**This is my very first Adventure Time fanfic, and Kim Kil Whan is my favorite of the pups. So... I wrote this. Reviews are appreciated! Will update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

The tree house so far was a huge mess. Clothes, pancakes, a chicken, and some gold was thrown all over the floor. Finn and BMO had been the cause, playing cop and robber.

"Get back here with that gold criminal!" BMO yelled at Finn who held a pile of gold in his crossed arms. BMO had been armed with pancakes, ready to throw another at Finn.

"Gotta catch me first, copper!" Finn yelled before jumping to the ladder that led upstairs to his room. BMO quickly threw a pancake towards him, but failed to throw it far enough.

"Oh dang!" BMO said aloud. He grabbed his blue, buttoned up shirt that he was wearing and spoke into the plastic police man's badge.

"Runner, runner! We got a runner! I need backup!" Then BMO ran after Finn. The whole time this happened, Jake had been sitting on the couch, sipping away at some tea he had made, and listened to some instrumental, mostly viola, music.

The doorbell rang and Finn jumped downstairs, yelling, "I'VE GOT IT!" as he ran to the door, shortly followed by BMO who had climbed down the ladder. Finn looked out the window to see Kim Kil Whan standing at the door, arms down to his side before lifting a hand to scratch his other shoulder.

"Aw crank." Finn said. Jake stretched down beside him.

"Who is it?" Jake asked.

"It's your bunk son." Said Finn, a mix of anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Kim Kil Whan? Well open the door! What's he doing here?" Jake said as he reached for the door nob, but Finn quickly grabbed his hand away.

"Wait, Jake! What if he's here to take the tree house away again?" Jake tugged his hand out of Finn's grasp.

"He's my son, Finn!" Finn stepped back as Jake opened the door, greeted by the sight of Kim Kil Whan.

"Hey kid! Whatcha doin here?" Jake said as Kim Kil Whan had come to his eye level.

"Hello dad." Kim Kil Whan said with half of a smile. Jake cocked an eyebrow.

"What's up kiddo?" Jake asked sounding serious instead of his usual happy-go-lucky voice. Kim Kil Whan cleared his throat.

"It has come to my attention that... Well, we don't really know too much about one another. And we haven't spent...quality family time together." Kim Kil Whan struggled to say, scratching the back of his head and even turning away from his father.

"You wanna spend time with your old man!?" Jake cheered pointing at himself with his thumbs.

"Well, I guess that's one way of putting it. Yes." Kim Kil Whan had said with a scratch of his beard, looking back to his father with a full smile on his face, eyebrows arched.

"Alright! Well, come on in! We'll figure out some stuff to do, then we'll go do it!" Jake said, moving aside so his son could come in. The two of them walked back to the living room and sat on the couch, Finn staying by the door and staring at the floor.

'Man, I feel like a jerk.' Finn thought, then he was tackled to the floor by BMO.

Kim Kil Whan looked around the room, seeing pancakes on the walls. One even slipped off and hit the floor with a 'flop'. Kim Kil Whan made a small groaning noise as if he were disgusted.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout the mess. Finn and BMO have been playing a game." Jake explained. He pulled out a map and laid it across the coffee table in front of them, shoving a glass plate over the side in the process.

"Woops." Jake said as it shattered on the floor. Kim Kil Whan just sighed.

"Anyway," Jake said, pointing to a certain place on the old map, "we can go dungeon crawling!" Kim Kil Whan scratched his chin.

"Is dungeon crawling what you do?" He asked.

"Yep." Said Jake.

"Hm, okay then. Let's...go dungeon crawling." Said Kim Kil Whan, who was overheard by Finn.

"Dungeon crawl! Let's go!" He yelled, running up to the two with BMO on his head.

"Uh, just me and Kim Kil Whan today, Finn." Jake said. Finn crossed his arms and sat on the floor.

"Sorry, Finn. But today I'm gonna spend time with my boy! You and I can go some other time." Jake said, patting Finn on the back.

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Finn. Jake and Kim Kil Whan walked out of the tree house.

"Are you ready, kiddo?" Jake asked, stretching up to Kim Kil Whan's size, putting a balled up fist out towards him. Kim Kil Whan stared at the fist for a few seconds, then looked up to his father and smiled, touching his knuckles to Jakes.

"Yeah dad."

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Jake yelled. The two were silent as Kim Kil Whan stared at his father, Jake frozen in a pose as if he had won something.

"What?"


End file.
